The Mark Has Been Made
by Astarothe
Summary: Kleiner OneShot über Merope Gaunt, wie sie bei einem Unwetter über Tom und ihre Familienumstände nachdenkt. Dark,Angst und subtiler Inzest. RR : beinhaltet kleinen HP6 Spoiler


Disclaimer: Wie immer, gehören die Charaktere nicht mir, Morfin, Merope,ihr Vater und Tom Riddle gehören JKR, ich leih sie mir nur aus ;)

The Mark Has Been Made 

Der Wind heulte in starken Stößen um die karg ausgestatte Hütte am Rande des Waldes zu Little Hangleton, und der Regen der geradezu aus den Wolken brach, wurde kaum von dem nur notdürftig reparierten Dach abgehalten.

Merope zitterte am ganzen Leib und versuchte, sich irgendwie durch die einzige Decke die sie besaß zu wärmen, doch die klamme Feuchtigkeit zog sich durch ihre gesamte Kammer.

Wäre sie doch bloß nicht so eine Schande für ihre Familie, ein Squib...sie könnte sich wenigstens durch einen Zauber wärmen, aber da sie nicht einmal dazu fähig war, vertrieb Morfin sie immer wieder gehässig fluchend mit Schlägen und Tritten aus dem Raum, wenn sie sich dem Kaminfeuer näherte.

Kalte, pochende Schmerzen zogen sich durch ihren Kopf und ihre Rippen und bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie, als reinblütige Nachfahrin von Salazar Slytherin nicht einmal einen simplen Heilzauber zustande brachte, fühlte sie, wie der Druck in ihren Augenhöhlen immer schwerer zu besiegen war.

Eine Gänsehaut kroch über ihren gesamten Körper, die Kälte schlang sich dicht gewunden auch um ihr Inneres und sie biß sich so fest sie konnte auf die Lippen.

Sie durfte nicht weinen, nicht schon wieder, Morfin würde es hören. Morfin würde es ihrem Vater sagen. Ihr Vater würde sie bestrafen.

Sie als direkte Nachfahrin Salazar Slytherins.

Allein beim bloßen Gedanken daran schloß sie Augen, aus Angst vor den Schmerzen.

Erst dachte sie, es wäre lediglich ihr Kopf, der ihr Streiche spielen würde, da aus der Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf langsam, aber stetig Blut sickerte, doch als sie konzentrierter versuchte, durch den Regen hindurch zu hören und an ihr dünnes, gesprungenes Fenster kroch, sah sie einen Schatten, der sich durch den Regen bewegte. Einen Schatten, begleitet vom monotonen Geklapper müder Pferdehufe. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, bevor sie etwas zu sich selber sagen konnte, was ihr Bruder hören würde.

Aber er war es.

Egal, wie schlecht das Wetter war, jeden Tag kam er an ihrem Haus vorbei, und er war so wundervoll. So anders als ihr Vater und ihr Bruder. Nicht gekennzeichnet vom halb legalen Inzest, der sich durch ihre Familie zog, sondern hochgewachsen, stattlich und wunderschön. Anständig. Manierlich.

Auch wenn ihre Familie in ganz Little Hangleton verrufen war, wenn sie im Vorgarten zum Haus war, oder im Wald grüßte er sie. Grüßte sie, anstatt ihr Streiche zu spielen, wie die Kinder aus dem Dorf es immer taten. Grüßte sie, anstatt auf sie zu spucken.

Er mochte sie nicht, verständlicherweise, doch er wusste sich zu benehmen, und verachtete sie nicht wegen ihrem Aussehen oder ihrer Familie, er behandelte sie wie einen Menschen.

Merope hatte die Kälte, den Regen und den peitschenden Wind um sich herum völlig vergessen, ihre ganzen Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um ihn.

Aber er war unerreichbar.

Wie sollte ein dreckiger, verrufener Aussenseiter wie sie jemals an jemanden seines Standes herankommen. Natürlich hing auch das vom Auge des Betrachters ab, wüsste ihr Vater, dass sie insgeheim Gefühle für einen „dreckigen Muggel" hegte, würde sie nie wieder die heruntergekommene Hütte in der sie lebten verlassen. Weder tot noch lebendig. Und die Qualen die sie ertragen müsste, wenn ihr Geheimnis jemals ans Tageslicht kommen sollte, waren nahezu unvorstellbar. Alles was ihren Vater interessierte, war dass jemand „reines Blut" hatte. Bis auf längst verstorbene Verwandte puren Zauberblutes zurück verfolgbar war.

„Reines Blut".

Merope presste die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Was brachte reines Blut schon, wenn man nichteinmal zaubern konnte?

Was nütze es ihr, direkte Nachfahrin von Salazar Slytherin zu sein, wenn sie ihr Leben als Ausgestoßene zu fristen hatte.

Meropes Blut mochte rein sein, doch ihr Leben war eine einzige Anhäufung Dreck. Sie war nicht mehr, als ein bloßer Spielball für ihren wahnsinnigen Bruder und ihren weltfremden, gehässigen Vater. Sie konnte glücklich sein, wenn sie nicht an den miserablen Lebensumständen zugrunde ging.

Wenn sie doch nur flüchten könnte, untertauchen, doch jeder Versuch den sie bis jetzt gestartet hatte, war kläglich zugrunde gegangen, da ihr „reinblütiger" Vater seiner magischen Kräfte mächtig war. Sie konnte in seiner Gegenwart kaum denken, ohne dass er wusste was durch ihren Kopf ging.

Immerhin hatte sie in 18 Jahren gelernt, auch wenn sie ein Squib war, ihre Gedanken zu verhüllen. Hatte sich eine kleine Chance zu überleben, vielleicht sogar einmal zu „leben" geschaffen.

Sie hatte es nicht gemerkt, dachte dass es Regen wäre, der ihre Wangen herunterlief, doch es waren ihre Tränen, die sie nicht mehr hatte zurückhalten können, und die nun still und leise ihr Gesicht bedeckten, während sie traurig lächelnd Tom Riddle hinterher sah, der den Weg die Straße hinab zu seinem Haus verschwand.

Mit einem Mal wurde die Tür zu ihrer Kammer aufgestoßen und ihr Bruder stand gehässig kichernd im Türrahmen.

„Hast es wieder getan, he?" Er verzog die Augen zu Schlitzen und trat auf seine Schwester zu. „Beobachten,beobachten, immer diesen Muggel beobachten tust du." Er packte sie am Kragen und riss die schluchzende Merope zu sich heran. „Ein kleines Miststück, das bist du, he? Blutverräterin, Schande für unsere Familie,he?" Er kicherte erneut und stieß Merope gegen das morsche Regal mit ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten.

„Meinst du Vater wird sich freuen? Freuen wenn ich ihm dein kleines Geheimnis verrate,Geheimnis?" Etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf und er beugte sich zu der zusammengekauerten Merope hinab. „Ja, Morfin weiß es, Morfin weiß alles was du treibst, unnützer kleiner Squib. Soll Morfin Papi sagen, dass seine reinblütige Squibtochter einen dreckigen Muggel liebt, soll er, he?" Er beugte sich bei jedem Wort näher zu ihr herab, bis der Atem, der zwischen seinen schiefen, gelben Zähnen hervor waberte, direkt in ihre Nase drang.

Heuchlerisch lächelte er sie an, wobei sein Auge nervös zuckte.

„Du weißt, was dein großer Bruder von dir will, he? Tu mir einen Gefallen und ich werde Vater nichts von deiner Blutschande erzählen,Blutschande."

Merope sah zur Seite, auf den Boden, und versuchte tief durch die Nase ein und auszuatmen, ohne dass sie dem Atem ihres Bruders nahe kam. Sie knirschte verzweifelt mit den Zähnen, ihre Hände zitterten, die Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf, doch alles war wie immer und es gab keinen Ausweg für sie. Die Verzweiflung verschwand mit jeder Sekunde mehr, stumpfte ab durch die unausgesprochene Forderung ,die in der Luft hing und Meropes Tränen verebbten langsam.

Schweren Herzens drängte sie Tom aus ihren Gedanken, wischte sich Regen und Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihren Bruder an,sprach mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

„Ja, Morfin...ich weiß was du willst."

Der Strudel der unausweichsamen Dunkelheit zog sie immer weiter in sich hinein. Geistesabwesend erhob sich Merope, ließ die Decke von ihren Schultern gleiten und öffnete mit zitternden Fingern ihre Robe.

Ende


End file.
